


Antidote

by Whiteone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Humor, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drug Use, Embarrassment, Fluff, Groping, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: After a rather messy battle with the Blood-starved Beast, Alfred starts to develop some very curious side-effects of poisoning, and suddenly the hunter finds himself with his hands full of way too eager and thirsty male. Hilarity (and sexy times) ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for wonderful [hongvanngh](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=8157671) who made some wondrous pictures and sketches for some of my other fics for which I'm eternally grateful ^^. Check out her amazing stuff!
> 
> More tags will be added in the second chapter. Mainly, there will be have some delicious BDSM (at least I plan to eheh). The rating will also raise.
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers!

„You did actually swallow the antidote, right?“ Asked the hunter, concern and annoyance quite obvious in his voice as he stumbled up the stairs and dark corridors leading through the once sealed and hidden passage back to Cathedral Ward. Alfred was _so_ lucky he had some spare antidotes on him otherwise their return from Old Yharnam would be far from victorious.

If „victorious“ was the right word for this situation in the first place. They were both on the brink of exhaustion, covered in blood, mud and dirt and probably some other nasty stuff the hunter wouldn’t dare to try to identify.

„For the hundred time, yes, I did!“ A quickened huffing. „Do you think I’m stupid?“ Retorted Alfred, and immediately groaned when the world around him spun wildly.

Slow and miserable was their way back from the abandoned church, the ruined building which stood in the belly of Old Yharnam, a city burned down some time ago to stop the spreading of the beastly scourge. The devastating fire didn’t manage to kill all the beasts though, as it became very quickly apparent. Many were still there, lurking the desolated, charred streets, living off who knows what.

And the biggest and deadliest beast made itself home inside the Church of the Good Chalice.

Not only were its movements lightning fast, jerky and unpredictable, the hideous thing was also spraying poisonous vapor now and then while jumping all over the place. The hunter still couldn’t believe he managed to not inhale the toxic substance, or get hit by it this time around, with Alfred by his side.

Which, sadly, couldn’t be said for his companion.

The hunter knew what would happen if one fails to avoid the toxic spray; he had fell prey to this very beast quite a few times already after all. Once because of the poison – an extremely unpleasant death, to say the least - and then several times in a row when he was fumbling with his pockets to find and swallow the antidote in the middle of the fight. Why did he even assume the beast would politely wait for him to take the pill in peace was beyond him. Stupid, foolish mistakes, over and over again.

Back then, the hunter was almost ready to give up. He even couldn’t quite remember why it was so important to put this creature down. Wasn’t it something Gehrman said? About Old Yharnam being a perfect place for a hunter, something about holy chalice and communion?

Now the beast finally lay dead, yet the only thing on the hunter’s mind was how weary and tired his body felt, and of course, a great deal of worry for his friend. His head started to ache as he began to doubt if the „reward“ was even worth all the trouble. Sure, he did pick up a strange, possibly valuable, ancient looking chalice in the church after the battle was over, but how was that thing to any use to him? Right now, he didn’t have the strength to try and put the pieces together. There were more important matters at hand.

Namely Alfred and his disturbing condition.

„You know I explicitly told you to take antidotes with you“? Fumed the hunter again as he shifted Alfred’s heavy body which clung to him like a sack of potatoes, into a more comfortable position. Thank gods they were able to get out of that place before Alfred started to have these... troubles. The hunter couldn’t imagine climbing the long ladder, which served as a shortcut from the bottom of Old Yharnam, with Alfred wrapped around his neck.

He would chuckle at the mental image if he wasn’t so upset and worried.

„Just... tell me where your place is.“ He said instead. He couldn’t exactly leave Alfred to wander off on his own, could he?

„Oh, uh, why?“

„Because I’m taking you there, you idiot.“ Grumbled the hunter, „you aren’t exactly in a condition to make it safely on your own.“

„Oh. Yes. It’s ...this way... near the central plaza...“ Alfred’s words were becoming quite slurred while he was briefly describing the path to his house, as if he was drunk or sick. Or both.

The hunter just sighed and grabbed his companion more tightly. This is going to be a long journey.

By the time they finally reached their destination, Alfred was barely able to keep himself on his feet. He stumbled every other step and leaned on the hunter more and more heavily.

The hunter chewed on his lower lip as he tried to quicken his step, almost dragging Alfred’s slacked body behind him. The cold feeling of fear for his friend wriggled in his stomach like a ball of snakes. He couldn’t understand what was happening – the antidote should at least completely suppress the lethal effects of the poison. Alfred surely isn’t going to die... right?

And it would be his fault if he did, because he was the one who got Alfred into this whole mess in the first place.

***

„Alright, we are almost there. Hold on.“ Mumbled the hunter, more to reassure himself rather than his companion who at this point seemed far too lethargic and comatose to even make sense of his words.

This. This must be the right place.

„Alfred? Is this the right door?“ He looked at his friend for confirmation. A mere ‚hmpf‘ was the only sign the other man acknowledged his words.

„Alfred, I need the key unless you want me to wreck your apartment.“

Alfred nodded weakly. „It’s... in my trousers...“

_But of course._

There was no time to think about how awkward it was to practically grope the other man as he hastily searched through his pockets. The hunter clenched his teeth, pretending he didn’t hear the weird gasps coming from the other man as he wiggled his fingers through the fabric of his clothing.

Finally, clutching the small metal object in his hand, he wasted no time in shoving it into the keyhole, and once again taking hold of his friend, dragged him inside.

It was quite dark in there, the only source of light provided by the large moon high in the night sky that cast few pale strips of light from behind the curtains. The hunter kicked the door shut behind himself, then took a deep breath as he carefully stumbled through the darkened hallway and into the center of the room.

He detached his saw cleaver from his belt and dropped it on the floor, relieved he could at least get rid of that burden now. He could feel drops of sweat dribble down his back from all the effort it took to get them both here safely.  
The room, as far as he could see, was appeared quite empty, safe for a small table and a sofa situated under the large window.

„Now, where’s the bathr-... Alfred?“

He could’ve sworn Alfred just nuzzled his neck. The hunter frowned down at his companion, who was now sporting a blissful smile on his face, eyes half-closed, cheeks flushed with a pinkish hue. Something about him obviously changed. He was still breathing heavily, but at least he wasn’t so deadly pale as before, and he was no longer trembling. His face was very hot, too. Was he having a fever?

„Alfred, what- ? Uh, hey!“

He did it again!

„Mmmmm...“ Alfred hummed into the crook of his neck, nuzzling it, pressing his way too warm body closer to him. „You smell nice...“.

The hunter just stood there, mouth agape. What the hell? He was pretty sure the blood and mud on his clothes smelled far from nice. Apparently, Alfred was sick like a dog – and probably hallucinating too. The hunter shifted anxiously.

„Uh, thanks, I guess? Come on, we have to get you out of those dirty clothes.“

And Alfred giggled. _Giggled_. Like a damned drunkard.

„Eheh... I’d like that.“

The hunter sighed and kneaded his forehead, closing his sore eyes for a moment. Better get this over with before it could get any worse. He truthfully had no idea if Alfred was into men, but if he was, in his sickness and the delirium it inevitably brought along, mistaking him for some of his female lovers, or worse, some random loose woman, he didn’t want to have any of that. And as surprising as it was, the hunter realized he actually felt _offended_ by the thought. Maybe even hurt a bit. Oh no, this train of though wasn’t helping.

„Alright, come here. Let me take this off of you.“

The hunter carefully peeled the heavy garb off of Alfred’s body, keeping an eye open for any injuries. So far it seemed they both got out of the fight unharmed, which was a good thing indeed. For both of them in fact, because touching Alfred in a more... intimate way than he already was would be really awkward.

Meanwhile, Alfred was just lightly swaying in place with that stupid, cute smile on his face.

Wait, cute? No, no no no. Just stupid. Yes indeed. God damn it.

Shaking his head, the hunter gulped and gulped as he finally set his eyes on the white shirt Alfred wore under his garb. He didn’t think about it until now, but this whole undressing thing now seemed like a very bad idea, especially considering the... peculiar state Alfred was currently in.

„I can do this myself, you know,“ slurred Alfred, breaking his train of thoughts. „You... you don’t need to bother...“.

„Oh.“ The hunter let out a relieved sigh, „oh. Good. Great. I’ll just... put this in the bathroom to wash it later. Will you be alright here for a minute?“ With those words, he gently pushed Alfred towards the sofa to make him sit down, making sure he wouldn’t collapse and hurt himself.

„Mhm,“ came the short answer.

The hunter nodded a bit hesitantly and went on a expedition through the house. A though crossed his mind that he should’ve probably ask Alfred where the bathroom is, but frankly, he doubted he would get any useful answer from him, so he was left to figure it out on his own.

First of all, he needed a but more light. It took some fumbling and guessing, but after a few minutes he was able to locate a lamp on a small bedtable. To his relief, it was a fairly modern gas lamp, its light mechanism much similar to his flamesprayer, as he really didn’t have the time nor patience to go through his belongings in search for some stray matchsticks.

It turned out the bathroom was actually connected to the bedroom, separated by a heavy wooden door. The hunter stopped and took a brief look around. He didn’t notice it until now, but the interior was actually very well furnished. Almost every piece of furniture was decorated by flowery carvings, and the bed was massive, made out of a dark, polished wood, with spotless white linen draped over it. There was an expensive looking carpet laid over the floor, and the hunter shifted his weight nervously when he realized he was still wearing his filthy boots. Oh well, no time to delve on it now – there were more urgent matters he should be concerned about.

The hunter opened the door to the bathroom and was left stunned in place yet again at the sight. That room was way too big for a regular bathroom! The dim light coming in from the bedroom was enough for his eyes to take in the beautiful interior, reflecting off of the pearly white, clean tiles and ornate metal bathtub.

There was something suspiciously resembling a light switch right next to the doorframe, and the hunter wasted no time in flicking it. A gas lamp hanging off the ceiling flickered shortly before the room was flooded with bright light, revealing it in its full glory.

He quickly strode over to the sink and turned the handle on the faucet. Just as he suspected, the house even had a functional plumbing. This was considered insane luxury these days. The hunter shook his head in disbelief and put Alfred’s robe on a nearby cabinet. How could Alfred even afford to pay for all of this was a mystery. Maybe joining the Executioneers had some undeniable perks, as it seemed.

He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror above the sink. As expected, he was a mess. There were streaks of mud on his face that wasn’t covered by his mask, and his hair was damp with sweat, sticking to his forehead and to the sides of his face. The hunter frowned at himself before taking off coat and putting it on the cabinet next to Alfred’s garb, then pulled down his mask and run his gloved hand over his face, trying to wipe off the dark smudges and to get the unruly strands back in place. It wasn’t much, but it made him feel a bit better about his appearance. Still, he couldn’t help but cast a quick longing glance at the marvelous bathtub, trying not to think too much about how wonderful would it feel to sink his aching body into a hot, steaming water.

Deciding he wasted enough time admiring the glowing bathroom, the hunter turned away to run back to Alfred, and almost screamed out loud when he nearly bumped into the man, who was now standing in the doorway. _Naked_. Oh, no, his underwear was still on. Thank gods.

„Alfred!“ The hunter yelled, startled by both Alfred’s sudden appearance and his... state of undress, „don’t scare me like that!“

„Mm‘ sorry,“ came Alfred’s slurred response as he swayed just a tiny bit on his feet. His smile didn’t falter at all though. The man looked almost hopeful and enthusiastic, much like a dog expecting a treat.

The hunter took a several deep breaths to calm himself. This man is going to be the death of him one day.

„Come on Alfred, you need to get some sleep.“ With that, the hunter began pushing at the other man’s chest, trying to get him move out of the doorway and into the bedroom. Even though he was still wearing his gloves, he we able to feel how hot Alfred’s skin was. And although he really tried not to gawk at the perfect, muscular body in front of him, it was near impossible to avoid it. Alfred was no small man after all, half a head higher than him, wide shoulders, smooth, flawless skin, with just the right amount of hairs traveling down his chest and disappearing beneath the thin fabric of his undergarments that seemed way too tight on the front, outlining a way too big bulge...

„Fuck me,“ uttered the hunter silently.

Apparently, his words weren’t as silent as he though.

„Oh, it would be my pleasure!“ Alfred literally beamed.

„No, Alfred... No.“ The hunter pushed at him with a bit more strength, a fraction of panic and just a slightest tinge of something else creeping up his spine since he definitely didn’t mean his word literally, but the way Alfred was ogling him... Well, it definitely did _something_ to him.

„You don’t know what you’re doing,“ he said when he finally quenched the thought, ushering the other man towards the king-sized bed, “all you need right now is a bit of sleep.“

„All I need is your cock in my mou-“.

„Ahh for god’s sake!“ The hunter slapped his palms over his face and wailed. No, Alfred definitely wasn’t mistaking him for a woman. „I can’t deal with this. Please, Alfred, just _stop_.“

„Oh.“

The hunter let his hands fall down only to see the other man now a few steps from him, slightly hunched, giving him the most miserable rejected puppy eye look his face definitely should have no right to be even able to even make _goddamit_.

„I thought you love me.“

_What?_

Now he was playing downright dirty! What was he supposed to do, or say?

The hunter cursed himself for being so weak, but decided that playing along for now would probably be the best course of action. Alfred wasn’t being aggressive, at least for now, but who knows what the man was capable of under the influence of his strange intoxication if he wasn’t being careful.

He looked the other man in the eye, trying to make his words sound as sincere as possible.

„No, Alfred, of course I do love you. But you are very sick and you need to rest. Do you under-mmph!“

Sudden hotness pressed onto his lips, his body wrapped and embraced by two strong arms.Two large hands were affectionately caressing his back and traveling lower and lower along his spine, and, finally claiming their prize, lovingly fondled his backside. There were teeth nibbling and nipping at his lower lip, then a tongue slowly but steadily worming its way into his mouth.

The hunter’s mind went blank. His body melted as he moaned into the kiss, fully indulging in the sensation of the big, slightly damp body he was being cradled against, drowning in the musky scent of sweat and something that was completely and uniquely _Alfred_.

Oh sweet mercy, it felt so good. The soft warmth all around him overtook his senses, and he leaned in for more, his hands moving as if of their own accord, crawling up Alfred’s hard muscles, stroking up and down his sides and back and tracing the powerful muscles beneath the blazing skin.

The kiss was broken when Alfred stumbled a few steps backwards, dragging the smaller man with him. A weak yelp escaped the hunter’s lips when he suddenly found himself sprawled on top of Alfred after the man let himself fall backwards onto the huge, soft bed.

The hunter could feel Alfred tightening his embrace around him before he was slowly dragged higher on top of him until they were both face to face. A fleeting thought crossed the hunter’s mind, trying to tell him this was all a very bad idea, yet only barely managing to resurface before Alfred kissed him again, the returning blissful euphoria vanquishing any rational thinking. The hunter signed into the kiss, his body relaxed and mind tranquil as if no loner his own when his carnal instincts took over.

There was something hard and heated poking into his tight. It wasn’t difficult to guess what it was since his own painfully straining erection was jabbing into Alfred’s belly.

Alfred broke the kiss again and their eyes met, both glazed with desire.

„Fuck me. Please.... fuck me.“

The hunter’s mouth went dry. He stared at the other man’s face, completely serene and unnaturally flushed.

Did he want this? By the gods, yes, the hunter did. But Alfred...

This wasn’t right. What was he doing? His friend was counting on him, not to take advantage of him like this, but to take care of him, right now, when he wasn’t in his right mind.

Dread and shame overtook him at the thought what he almost allowed to happen. It was enough to shake his mind and senses out of the treacherous rapture, making him promptly shuffle away from the welcoming body beneath him.

„Huh?“

The hunter turned away slightly, afraid, scared that one single glance at what he could so easily claim would yet again make him lose his mind. He could almost feel Alfred staring at him with confusion in his eyes.

„Alfred, I-... I can’t. This isn’t right,“ mumbled the hunter as he slowly raised on his feet, hesitant, uncertain how to go on about this.

The other man slowly followed him with a slightly confused expression, raising his body to a sitting position and reaching out with his hand to gently grab the hunter’s forearm.

„Please, don’t go. I need you.“

His voice was weak, yet so full of lust and passion, promising to give him all and ask nothing in return. The hunter swallowed heavily, once again glancing down at his friend . At his sinfully handsome, very aroused friend.

His mind was trying to betray him again. To tell him to take what’s being offered to him, the very thing he secretly craved for so long. It would have been so easy to give in.

But it wasn’t worth it. It simply wasn’t worth the risk of ruining their friendship, not worth the terrible feeling of guilt that was sure to follow, making him feel like the filthiest scum on earth for betraying his friend’s trust.

Sighing, the hunter gently pried his arm out of Alfred’s desperate grip.

„Alfred...“

The man was on his feet once again, closing the distance between them and embracing the hunter before he could jump away, placing his big hands on his buttocks and _squeezing_.

The hunter whimpered and groaned, arousal and frustration battling in his brain that was already way too busy maintaining the last bits of self-control over his nefarious desires.

„No, stop--... I swear to god Alfred, I’ll tie you to the bed if you won’t stop this.“

A sharp intake of breath and a slight tremble was a clear indication that this was entirely and utterly wrong thing to say.

„Oh, would you?“ Purred Alfred, his enthusiasm returning in full force, „would you tie me down and bang me till I scream, all helpless, defenseless, completely at your mercy?“

„ALFRED!“

No. No no no no no. He didn’t need _that_ image in his head now!

Barely containing his anguished howl, the hunter contemplated if it perhaps would be way too brutal to just knock Alfred out with a well-aimed punch.

And right then, a brilliant idea struck his mind.

„Hey, Alfred... be a good little church boy and wait for me here. I’ll be right back, alright?“ He whispered, gently shaking off Alfred’s hands which were yet again starting to crawl down towards his ass, „I promise. Just stay here.“

He didn’t wait for Alfred’s reaction as he literally jumped towards the bathroom where he left his cloak. He almost knocked the cabinet over when he snatched his cloak, swiftly rummaging through his pockets, searching for his very last hope, a single, tiny vial of sedative.

Yes, there it was! He was a genius.

Dropping his cloak on the floor, he pivoted on his heel, running back to Alfred, hoping the man would make his life actually easier this time and be compliant.

He was genuinely surprised the man was in the exact same spot as before, greeting him with a drunken smile on his face. The hunter stopped right before him and exhaled deeply, clenching his fingers around the small bottle in his hand. This would better work.

„Now, do you think you can do me a favor and drink this?“ He opened the flask and shoved it right in font of Alfred’s eyes. The other man blinked a few times as if trying to focus his vision.

„Then you’ll let me suck your dick?“

„Al-, oh my god.“ The hunter grittd his teeth. Was he really about to negotiate over something like this? „Yes Alfred, I’ll let you to su-... whatever, just drink this, please?“

„Sure!“

There’s no way it’s going to be this easy, the hunter thought. But it was. Yet he remained wary, not letting go of the vial and keeping it firmly in his fingers as Alfred took his hand to bring it to his lips. He watched as the man emptied it in a single gulp and prayed it would be enough to send him to the dreamland.

Quite surprisingly, he didn’t have to wait long. Alfred opened his mouth as if to say something, but then stumbled towards him and groaned, his knees shaking dangerously, threatening to make his body collapse to the ground any second.

The hunter only barely managed to take a hold of his body in attempt to redirect the inevitable fall towards the soft bed.

Grunting under the weight of Alfred’s large frame as he tried to make his fall as slow as possible, the hunter then picked up his legs and hoisted them up with some difficulty, letting them fall on the sheets. The other man was completely out of it at this point, his chest raising and falling with steady breaths, unaware and blissful in his sleep.

Covering Alfred’s motionless body with one of the sheets laying on the bed, he finally straightened his posture and swept off a drop of sweat trailing down his temple.

Well, that went better than expected, the hunter noted in his mind.

Only then did he realized how terribly tired he was, as if all the events of the day came crashing down on him at once. Even though he was still worried about his friend’s well-being, he almost couldn’t bring himself to think about anything else but the comfortable looking sofa he spotted back then.

But Alfred looked so... peaceful. Yes, he was still quite flushed and hot to the touch, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine.

The hunter nodded to himself. Everything will be alright. Alfred was a tough man, surely nothing bad would happen if he let him out of his sight for a few hours.

Bloody hell, he almost forgot how uncomfortable it was to walk with an erection. The most outraging and frustrating thing about the entire situation was that he was way too exhausted to even get himself off at this point. Stupid Old Yharnam. Stupid beast. Stupid, useless chalice. Stupid Alfred. Yes, the man helped him in a difficult battle, but the hunter was sure he didn’t sign up for any of _this_ when he asked him for help.

But, it was finally over, and he could now get his well-deserved rest.

Breathing out heavily, he forced his feet to take him to the sofa in the hallway, and fell face-first onto it with a huff, not even bothering to kick off his boots. He turned to lie on his side with his feet hanging off of the armrest, trying to ignore the throbbing in his nether regions.

His eyes fell shut on their own almost immediately despite the excitement still running through his body. This was one hell of a day.

***

The hunter’s eyes fluttered open as he slowly woke up. The world outside the windows was still covered in darkness, but that had to be expected; the night of the hunt was long, seemingly endless. There was no way to tell how long did he slept.

Yawning and lazily stretching his back with a satisfying crack, the hunter urged his still tired body to get up and sit on the edge of the sofa.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he suddenly sprang to his feet when his mind began to recall the events of the past several hours.

Alfred.

A stream of curses left his mouth when he nearly tripped over his own feet as rushed to the bedroom, praying to whatever gods were listening that he would find his friend still alive and breathing.

Well, breathing he surely was if the not so subtle snoring was of any indication. And to the hunter’s relief, he looked much healthier now. His skin had a relatively normal color, and when the hunter took off his glove to touch Alfred’s forehead, it was no longer so sickly hot and damp.

„Hnngh.“

Oh-oh.

The hunter watched as his friend was slowly coming to, shifting and turning on top of the bed, trying to lift himself up.

„Hey, take it easy.“ He mumbled, taking Alfred by his arm as he helped him sit up. He gathered the sheets pooling around Alfred’s body and wrapped it around his shoulders to provide the man at least some sense of dignity. The man blinked drowsily, slowly taking in the world around him. Then finally, recognition flashed through his eyes when they settled on the hunter standing beside him.

„Oh, fancy seeing you there!“ He smiled at the hunter like everything was in perfect order, then grunted as his headache apparently returned to gnaw at his skull, at the same time undoubtedly becoming aware of his state, particularly the lack of clothing.

„So how do you feel?“ Asked the hunter.

„Quite awful, to be honest,“ responded Alfred, running his fingers through his ruffled blond locks with a pained groan, „what happened? I- uh, I remember us killing this disgusting beast down in Old Yharnam. I also remember it poisoned me and you had to give me one of your antidotes. But I can’t seem to recall much else... uh, why am I naked?“

The hunter froze on the spot. So Alfred didn’t remember anything that happened between them, huh? He wasn’t able to decide if it was a good or bad news.

„You... you don’t?

Alfred shook his head. „No, not a thing. But I’m not injured, so why am I like this? Certainly nothing bad happened, right?“ He looked at the hunter with slightly worried, but hopeful expression.

"Well, you got poisoned by the beast, but it did something... strange withou you. You were completely out of your mind," said the hunter, „I managed to get us both here, and then, uh, y-you see...“

The hunter stuttered, then watched as Alfred’s throat moved when the man swallowed heavily.

„I don’t think I’d call it exactly ‚bad‘...“, the hunter continued hesitantly.

„So what would you call it?“ Alfred actually started to sound quite anxious as he shifted on the bad towards him, „please, I need to know!“

There was no way to get out of his mess now. The hunter simply couldn’t bring himself to lie to his friend. He despised liars.

He fell silent for a moment, trying to find the right words.

„You kind of wanted to... how do I put it... shake the sheets?“

„Excuse me?“

„Roast the broomstick?“

„What is that supposed to mean?“

The hunter slapped his forehead. „Sex Alfred, you wanted to have sex with me!“

It was as if the room got sucked of all air. The hunter bit his lip, watching the dread and inner turmoil unfolding itself on his companion’s face. When Alfred finally spoke, his voice was trembling.

„So we did-?“

„No,“ the hunter raised his hand to interrupted him, „nothing of that sort happened, I assure you. I mean,“ he scratched his head with a nervous smile, „at least nothing too serious.“

„Not so serious? What did I do?“

The hunter twiddled his thumbs. „You kissed me,“ he admitted after a while.

A whimper of misery left the other man’s mouth.

„Hey, it’s no big deal. It wasn’t your fault,“ he added hastily when he saw the other man’s expression crumble with dismay and shame.

„Oh my.“ Alfred lowered his head, hiding his face with his palms. „I’m... I’m so sorry. You must be utterly disgusted by me.“

„Ah, no, not really,“ said the hunter before his mind even managed to catch up to what he was saying. „I’ve actually had quite some trouble to keep it in my pants.“

Alfred’s head shot back up, gawking at him with eyes full of disbelief.

They stared at each other in the following awkward silence. Alfred opened and closed his mouth a few times, probably trying to find the right words to whatever he was about to say.

The hunter silently cursed his straightforwardness. He couldn’t help it though, that’s simply how he‘d always been. He wore his heart on his sleeve and honesty was something he considered is strongest, yet at the same time, sometimes his worst trait. Sometimes.

„Oh.“ „I have to say... that’s quite a surprise,“ admitted Alfred, „I didn’t think you would... uh... “

„Well, I didn’t think _you_ would.“

There was a brief pause before Alfred found his voice again.

„Could we perhaps... if you wouldn’t mind, of course...“ He gestured wildly, obviously not quite sure how to go on about his wish.

Now that was interesting – and so very promising. And, oh boy, it was such a treat to see Alfred at loss of words.

„No, I certainly wouldn’t mind, Alfred.“ the hunter couldn’t help but chuckle. Silently, he came to a conclusion that bashful Alfred was his favorite Alfred. He certainly looked way too adorable with his reddened ears and endearing wide honey eyes.

„You don’t even know what I was about to say!“

Better to enjoy it while it lasted.

„I believe I do. You want me to tie you down and bang you till you scream, all helpless, defenseless and completely at my mercy?“

The hunter couldn’t contain his smirk at Alfred’s stunned expression that slowly turned into shock, his face turning red and mouth agape.

„W-Wha-... how... how do you-... when did I-...“

As much as it was entertaining to watch Alfred stumble over his words, the hunter decided to take pity on him this time.

„That’s what you said to me when you were all out of your wits.“

„Oh, I, to tell the truth...“ Alfred squirmed just a tiniest bit, scratching the back of his head shyly. „... I wouldn’t mind if you’d want to do exactly _that_ to me.“

The hunter blinked. Wild flow of exciting thoughts flooded his mind when he remembered, very, very vividly, how wonderful it felt to have Alfred under him, all pliant and ready to submit to him. The same man who was now staring at him hopefully, yet deep down possibly scared out of his mind.

„I mean, why not?“

Alfred let out a long sigh and laughed. „Man, that was easy.“

_I’ll show you easy!_

„Hmpf, don’t be so smug, I’m still mad at you, you know!“ The hunter frowned, then turned on his heel and stomped off into the bathroom to retrieve his cloak. Of course he wasn’t that angry, but he couldn’t just let Alfred think he had him under his thumb.

„Huh? For what?“

Making his way back into the hallway where he previously left his weapon, the hunter gathered the rest of his belongings before facing the other man who apparently followed him around the entire time, sweeping the floor with the white bedsheets still draped around his shoulders.

„Because you didn’t do the only thing I told you to do and it nearly cost you your life, you dumbass!“ He reprimanded him with another frown.

Alfred’s perplexed expression turned into a half grin at those words.

„Well, I do tend to disobey... I’m quite the bad boy you know. One would have thought I need to be... _punished_.“

The hunter shot him a scolding glare, then huffed as he turned towards to door.

„Just you wait! I know where you live!“

Although he couldn’t see the other man, he could’ve sworn there was a full-blown smirk adorning his face.

„I will.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [hongvanngh](https://hongvanngh.tumblr.com/) (tumblr; Check out her amazing artwork!). ^^ Stay awesome buddy! <3

The hunter was standing at the messenger bath in the Hunter’s Dream, trying to focus his thoughts and decide which supplies to spend his leftover blood echoes on. The messengers in the bath were clapping enthusiastically, reaching out to him and moaning in their deep, ghastly voices. Those little fellows used to creep him out at first, and the hunter was hesitant to interact with them before he got finally got used to their omni-presence and ghoulish appearance. By now he found himself relaxing at the sight of them since they reminded him of the peacefulness and serenity of the Hunter’s Dream, a haven where he could always find a moment of rest.

One of the messengers was staring at him with his trademark, never-changing grotesque grin, groaning loudly and waving a flask of sedative in the air. It was like if he _knew_.

„Shut up,“ the hunter muttered, turning away from the messenger bath after grabbing a handful of blood vials. He knew they just wanted to help him, but the idea that they could be so connected to him to be able to see into his mind made him shudder.

Huffing quietly, he walked over to the first gravestone lining the path leading to the workshop. There, he found himself at unease. Should he perhaps go back to the hunt? Now that he was done with Old Yharnam – and he really hoped he won’t have set his foot in that damnable place ever again – he should probably go back to Cathedral Ward and see where he can progress from there. On the other hand...

Paying Alfred another visit was proving to be way too tempting. But was it... appropriate of him? Did Alfred even expect him to show up at his place so soon after what happened? Did Alfred truly mean what he said to him back then? It could’ve been the poison, still present in his bloodstream, that made him say those things, despite looking perfectly healthy and coherent at the time.

After his return, the hunter had spent several hours in the Dream polishing and fortifying his weapons, all the while pondering over the same questions. Initially he though a short break in the ever so calming and quiet Hunter’s Dream would help him clear his mind, yet here he was, growing more and more restless each second.

Finally he sighed and shook his head. Maybe he was thinking too much into it. In any case, he probably should go see Alfred now, at least to make sure the man was healthy and sound. But, gods... he wanted that man. And that was perhaps the reason he had been feeling so reluctant and strangely vulnerable. The possibility he’d show up at Alfred’s door full of hopeful expectations, only to make an utter fool out of himself and chase away one of the very few people in the waking world that didn’t want to smash his head into pieces scared him more than he cared to admit.

„Good hunter.“ The Doll spoke softly behind him, and he turned his head to take in her strangely impassive expression that didn’t match the caring tone of her voice at all. „What ails you?“

The hunter froze. What was he supposed to tell her? ‚ _I don’t know if I should fuck my friend or not._ ‘ No way.

„I just-,“ he said when the Doll took a single step towards him, her piercing pale blue eyes staring into his very soul. „I just can’t decide what to do next, that’s all,“ he finished, turning his eyes away to observe the messengers grouping in front of the gravestone. What he said wasn’t entirely true, but not a complete lie either. By now he managed to convince himself he simply needed to check on Alfred, yet he hesitated, uncertain if he could afford to get his hopes too high.

„Listen to what your heart says, for that is the right thing to do.“ The Doll said to him.

The hunter simply nodded, no knowing how to respond. He wasn’t quite sure his heart was the organ that was in charge right now.

Or perhaps he was wrong.

...He needed to go.

***

The hunter usually never avoided a fight – not when he knew he had the upper hand – but this time he was being overly careful not to engage in one unless absolutely necessary. He didn’t want to get any blood on him after all; not after he spent so much time making himself look presentable.

With great caution, and as silently as he could, he slipped through the narrow corridors of the Cathedral Ward, waiting for the giants stomping around the Plaza to wander a reasonable distance away before he felt it was safe to rush past them. A couple of Church Doctors bellowed in his direction as he ran towards Alfred’s house, rising their staves threateningly, but other than that didn’t make any attempt to chase him.

Soon he was standing before the familiar door, taking a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock.

He didn’t have to wait long. Faint footsteps reached his ears, then a soft rustling as the eyehole swiftly opened and closed, when finally the door opened to reveal his smiling friend. The man looked like he just got out of the bath, wearing only the most plain of clothes, a few drops of water dripping from his wet hair and rolling down his neck. The hunter blinked, suppressing the sudden urge to lick the tiny droplets off his skin. That would’ve been a truly awkward greeting.

„Perfect timing, my friend! Come in,“ Alfred welcomed him. „I was thinking about you just a while ago.“

„Glad to hear you’ve been enjoying yourself,“ the hunter promptly replied and winked at Alfred before he could stop himself, the uneasiness and tension slowly dissipating as his easy-going and sincere attitude took over.

„I haven’t been-,“ Alfred closed his eyes for a moment, chuckling shortly, possibly to hide his embarrassment. „Alright, maybe I was. Can you blame me though?“ He admitted with a sheepish smile.

„Yes, yes, I know, I’m so great and all,“ said the hunter, suddenly thankful his face was hidden behind his mask. He snickered at his own sarcasm and glanced defiantly at Alfred in a display of faked self-confidence, unaccustomed to receive such subtle compliments. Then he bit his lips, trying to shake off the strange feeling that made his skin burn from the inside. „How do you feel?“

„Feeling great, thank you for asking!“ Alfred expressed happily, closing the door behind him before leading the hunter inside. The hunter shook his head at Alfred’s behavior, his lips spread in a soft smile. There was just nothing souring Alfred’s cheerful demeanor, was there?

„So, the thing you said earlier... still stands?“ He asked as he put his cloak on the sofa, discarding his weapons on the floor nearby.

„Yes,“ Alfred replied without hesitation. „Yes, it does. I mean, if it’s alright with you?“

„Of course,“ the hunter answered. ‚That’s why I’m here,‘ he almost added, but though the better of it in the end. Really, he didn’t need Alfred to know how thirsty he was for him.

Alfred nodded and smiled slightly, his shoulders visibly relaxing. He motioned with his hand and led the hunter further inside.

„First off, I need to ask you something,“ he said after a short while „It’s... it‘s a bit embarrassing.“

„If you mean the bondage thing, I already told you I’m more than fine with that.“ Said the hunter with a smirk.

„No, I know that, this is, uh... it’s something else,“ Alfred stuttered.

The hunter folded his arms and tried to offer Alfred a comforting smile. „It’s fine, you can tell me. My mind is open.“

Scratching the back of his neck, Alfred nodded slowly. „I know, I know. Let me just think for a moment...“

The hunter could tell the man was nervous; even though Alfred’s voice was steady, his body language gave everything away. One moment he was pacing the room, biting his fingernails, the next he was playing with the buttons on his shirt, fidgeting in place and intently studying the patterns on the carpet.

Growing slightly impatient, the hunter was about to tell him to finally spill the beans when Alfred finally spoke.

„How comfortable do you feel with... acting?“ He asked, rising his head to look the hunter in the eyes. „I mean during intercourse.“

The hunter blinked as he tilted his head to the side, taken a bit aback. That was some really strange question if he ever heard one. And intercourse, really? Is this what the Church teaches all its members to say instead of ‚sex‘?

„And, please,“ Alfred added as soon as he saw the other man opening his mouth, „It’s not that I‘d want to imagine I’m with someone else. Just... putting on a little act, to make things more interesting.“

„I see. Uh... I’m... not sure,“ the hunter replied slowly, „I have to say I never tried it. What exactly do you have in mind?“ It was true that he never tried anything like that. His sexual experience hasn’t been exactly adventurous. Not that there were so many of them to begin with.

Alfred just lowered his head and let out a shaky laugh. „I’m probably going to ruin this all by telling you but I guess it’s too late now.“

Well damn. That did sound serious. „Hey, don’t worry. I promise I won’t make fun of you, or run away. I’m not a child, we can work this out,“ the hunter assured him, taking a step towards him as he spoke, grabbing a nearby chair to sit on and get more comfortable. „Just tell me what you want. It will only make it easier and more... pleasurable for us both.“

„Yes, of course. You’re right,“ said Alfred, taking a deep breath before he forced himself to continue. „Surely you’re familiar with the history of Executioners and Vilebloods. We’re sworn enemies, and we Executioners are obliged to kill them on sight. We never show each other mercy in the heat of the battle, and falling into the hands of a Vileblood is a guaranteed death. They’re not exactly known for taking hostages; at least I haven’t heard of it. The thing is... the thing I want...“ He bit his lower lip, eyes planted firmly to the ground.

Not quite sure where Alfred was going with this but with a his curiosity piqued, the hunter gestured for Alfred to continue. „Go on. You know you can trust me,“ the hunter prompted him reassuringly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Alfred took a single deep breath before he spoke.

„I want you to pretend to be one of the Vilebloods,“ he blurted out, as if to make the ordeal of revealing his most secret fantasy as short as possible, „and I want to be your toy.“

The hunter almost gasped as the words finally sunk in, catching himself at the last moment. He didn’t know what he expected, but this proposal was definitely not it. Yet... he didn’t want Alfred to think he was outraged, or even disgusted by his confession.

Because, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

Meanwhile, Alfred stood absolutely still, his eyes searching the hunter’s expression for any sign that would be able to tell him what was the other man thinking. „We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to!“ He nearly cried out when the silence stretched for a couple of seconds too long, waving his arms in mild panic.“ It was just a suggestion! I was just thinking-“.

„Wait, wait,“ the hunter exclaimed, rising his hand to shush Alfred’s frantic babbling. It worked like a charm. The man immediately calmed down and fell silent, while still keeping his eyes on his hopefully soon-to-be lover’s face.

„See, that wasn’t so hard“, the hunter spoke slowly, a soft smile tugging at his lips, „I have to say I’m intrigued.“

Alfred’s mouth fell open in a surprised ‚o‘ and the hunter grinned despite himself, already getting excited by the possibilities Alfred’s dirty little fantasy unveiled. „I’d like to try that with you,“ he added when he took notice of Alfred’s still hesitant expression.

„Really?“ The relief in Alfred’s voice was nearly palpable. „You’d do that for me?“

Nodding, the hunter stood up, carefully closing the distance between them. His eyes fixed themselves upon Alfred’s lips, the same lips that have been passionately kissing his own not so long ago. He wanted to taste them again. He wanted to throw himself on that marvelous body and claim it for himself. Or he could just tell Alfred to strip him off his clothes and kiss and lick every inch of his skin while he would simply sit there with his eyes closed, enjoying the whole thing, like a master being worshipped by his obedient slave...

„Sorry, did you say something?“ The hunter asked when he saw Alfred’s mouth move but none of the words seemed to reach him through the haze of his daydreaming.

Alfred stared at him with a raised eyebrow, one corner of his mouth twitching. „You were making a funny face,“ he stated.

„Oh. I- I’m very sorry, I was just...“ The hunter cleared his throat, feeling like a child that had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. „Anyway,“ he tried to change the topic, „this is pretty important for you, isn’t it?“ He said, tearing his gaze away from Alfred’s lips to look into his eyes instead, chasing away the distracting thoughts that made his blood boil and rush up to his cheeks and... other parts of his body. There will be plenty of time for that later; now he needed to focus to not say something stupid, because it was more than obvious the topic of their conversation was becoming rather delicate and undoubtedly deeply personal.

Alfred nodded. „More than you can imagine. I’ve... never told about this to anyone before. You’re the only one who knows.“

An unexplainable warmth spread through the hunter’s body and he couldn’t help but smile. He was aware he grew fond of the other man very fast, most likely beyond mere friendship in the short time they knew each other, and this unexpected display of trust made him feel... special. If he was truly the only one Alfred ever trust this much to share his deepest, most intimate desire with, he needed to make sure the man won’t ever regret it.

„Is there anything you don’t want me to do?“ He asked, „I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.“

Alfred blinked as if his mind stopped in its tracks, then he stroked his chin, probably trying to gather his thoughts. „Let’s see... you can be a little rough with me, but please, nothing too painful or violent. Oh, and nothing too... messy, I guess,“ he finished with a slightly bashful smile.

„Messy?“ The hunter repeated, arching an eyebrow. „As in, you don’t want me to piss on you?“

Alfred sputtered and turned away from him, his ears immediately going red. „You really don’t beat around the bush, do you?!“ he cried out, his voice skipping an octave. „Yes, thats pretty much what I meant, thank you very much!“

The hunter laughed at his friend’s outrage. He was well aware that his tongue was often faster than his brain, yet he might have let that one slip on purpose just to see Alfred lose his composure and make him blush once again. It was the most adorable thing he ever saw.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!“ The hunter exclaimed when he calmed himself, gently nudging Alfred’s ribs and trying to make him turn around. Somehow he succeeded, as Alfred seemed to brought himself to look at him, still red-faced and with a slight frown.

„You see, I’m just a simple man and I need simple instructions. I want to make sure I won’t do anything that would make you uncomfortable if we’re going to do this thing.“ He explained, offering Alfred an apologetic smile, watching as the man slowly relaxed.

Then, suddenly feeling bold, he leaned forward to press his lips onto Alfred’s, slightly turning his head to the side and locking their mouths in a soft and warm kiss. Alfred’s surprised gasp got lost in the closeness of their bodies, but soon he was leaning forward, his jaw slacking and lips opening in silent invitation.

„So,“ the hunter started when they finally broke apart, taking in Alfred’s flushed face, „Can I talk dirty to you? Call you names, spank you, punish you, treat you as my slave?“

„Oh gods, yes,“ Alfred breathed out, licking his lips, his body shaking with excitement. „Exactly that. Please. I want it so much.“

„Don’t worry. You’ll have it,“ said the hunter with a smile. He had no idea where all this self-confidence he’ll be able to satisfy Alfred’s need was coming from, but it was there at that was all that mattered. „Do you have any ropes?“

„In the drawer,“ Alfred whispered, briefly glancing towards the small bed table, „there’s everything you might ever need.“

„Perfect,“ the hunter purred, „so, shall we?“

„Just one more thing,“ Alfred stopped him hastily, chewing at his bottom lip, „we should probably set up a safe word. You know what that is, do you?“

Safe word? Now that was a new one. „I’m not entirely sure,“ the hunter admitted, scratching his raised eyebrow, „would you be so kind to enlighten me?“

„Of course,“ said Alfred with a smile, encouraged by how accepting his partner was. „You see, during our... session... it might happen that I’ll beg you to stop or try to resist, but it will all be just a part of the act. The safe word is there to let you know that I truly want you to stop what you’re doing. When I say that word, you stop whatever you’re doing, simple as that,“ He explained.

„Oh.“ The hunter nodded, understanding what was Alfred going at, „that makes perfect sense. So what’s going to be our safe word?“

„Hmm, let me think...“ Alfred paused as his eyes wandered over the room, deep in though. „How about...“, he chuckled bashfully, „...Antidote?“

The hunter almost burst out laughing. This was too perfect.

„Alright,“ he said, still chuckling. „Make sure not to forget it this time,“ he added in a playful tone, leaning in for another kiss, which Alfred happily reciprocated. Somehow, he felt in his guts that he was going to enjoy this more than either of them expected.

***

„On your knees, Church scum.“

Alfred’s breath hitched. The hunter was sitting on the bed with an expectant look on his face. The rope he took out of the drawer earlier was still in his hand, his fingers playing with the length, coiling an stretching the length in a nonchalant yet teasing manner.

„Didn‘t you hear me?“ The hunter said with a wicked grin. „You’re mine now and you’re going to do as I say. On. Your. Knees.“ He grabbed Alfred’s hair and pulled his head down, not too strongly for it to hurt, but enough to get the message across.

A weak mewl left the other man’s lips as he obeyed and let his body sunk to the ground.

„Now, use that unworthy tongue of yours and lick my boots clean,“ he commanded, keeping his head high and staring down at Alfred through his lashes.

It didn’t take long for the other man to comply. Slowly, he bent down and took hold of the hunter’s leg, bringing it close to his face and giving the shiny leather an experimental lick. He glanced up at the hunter as if seeking for approval, but didn’t get anything but dignified, cold stare.

„Did I tell you to stop?“

Briefly shaking his head, Alfred swiftly got back to his task. He let his tongue slide over the side of the hunter’s knee-high boot, then grasped his leg with both hands and brought his face down again, the wet muscle softly gliding over the smooth texture. Meanwhile, the hunter played with his hair, running his fingers through the golden locks, occasionally pinching his ear to get a reaction out of him. The feeblest of sighs left Alfred’s mouth with every vicious touch, but otherwise he kept up his pace, without any sign of hesitation or complaint.

Eventually, the hunter could feel Alfred’s tongue traveling higher and higher at a maddeningly slow pace, now grazing over his knee and lower thigh, a mere tingle of a touch, barely felt through the layer of leather. Once again he tangled his fingers in Alfred’s hair and pulled his head closer, encouraging him to keep going with an appreciative hum. Alfred’s head was now so close to his crotch that the hunter couldn’t help but tremble in anticipation.

That was when Alfred stopped to look at him again, eyes shining and lips glistening with saliva. The hunter groaned at the sight, unable to resist any longer. He grabbed Alfred’s head and yanked it towards him, pressing it into his groin. He could hear Alfred’s surprised, muffled grunt, a sound that sent vibrations through his rapidly growing erection and up his spine.

„Again. Did I tell you...“ He paused for a moment to catch his breath, „to stop?“ Slowly, he released his grip on the other man’s hair but kept his hand in place. „You better learn to obey, boy. _Lick it_.“

He couldn’t see Alfred’s expression nor hear any response, but the warmth of Alfred’s breath and the dexterous muscle probing his hardened manhood through his clothing told him enough. He moaned loudly despite the sensation not being strong enough to truly satisfy him. There was simply something about the sight of Alfred’s head pressed firmly between his legs, the hotness of the man’s skin and rapid breathing making his arousal and desire spike to unknown highs.

„Yes, good,“ he breathed out after a few moments, slightly tugging at Alfred’s hair and forcing him to rise his head. Alfred looked up and licked his lips, red and swollen and shining, his cheeks flushed pink and pupils dilated.

The hunter chewed his bottom lip and cursed inwardly. This was too much.

„Kiss me,“ he ordered suddenly, grabbing the hem of Alfred’s shirt and pulling him up, staring into his eyes, unflinching and full of expectation. Alfred licked his lips before advancing, closing the distance in a heartbeat.

His taste was as intoxicating as the hunter remembered, his full lips incredibly soft and supple, and oh gods Alfred was a skilled kisser, there was no denying that. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply, when to bite and nibble ever so slightly, how to use his mouth and tongue to tease out the tiniest of sighs out of him.

The hunter wanted so much to just fall back and pull Alfred on top of him, to feel his weight pressing his lithe body into the mattress, to rub against him until he came with Alfred’s tongue in his throat. It was so tempting to break the disguise and let himself go.

Finally, he broke the kiss with a regretful sigh. He’ll get what he wanted soon enough. This, right here, was about Alfred.

„Good. Now I need your mouth...“ he let his hand travel towards the ties of his pants, „...right here,“ he said, grabbing Alfred by the back of his neck and pushing his head down yet again, „and mind your teeth or I’ll show you no mercy, you Church whore.“

A short nod and a weak whimper was Alfred’s only answer as he sunk lower on his knees, swiftly getting to work and untying the hunter’s pants. The hunter gasped when Alfred’s dexterous fingers found their way towards his erection, pulling it out of the uncomfortable tightness of his clothing. The same fingers which were a mere seconds later teasing his length, running up and down the hardened, smooth flesh, teasing, exploring.

„Well?“ The hunter said, getting a bit breathless under Alfred’s touch, „will you do what I said or should I fuck your mouth until you suffocate on my dick?“

„I’m sorry!“ Alfred blurted out, as if he forgot what he was initially ordered to do. He lowered his head and opened his mouth, but the hunter grasped his jaw before his lips could even graze the tip of his cock.

„I’m sorry _what_?“ He spit out, jerking Alfred’s head upwards.

„I’m sorry, master.“ Came the quiet answer. Alfred’s face was burning, his eyes twitching as if trying to avoid the hunter’s stern gaze.

„Good boy. Now, continue,“ said the hunter, releasing Alfred’s jaw and leaning back, enjoying the view of the other man kneeling between his legs, staring lustfully at his throbbing manhood.

A tiny puff of breath was all the warning he got before the tip of his shaft was engulfed in wet, soft cavern. The hunter inhaled sharply when the tip of Alfred’s tongue flicked over his slit, lazily slithering down the underside of his shaft. But it didn’t stop there. It circled around the sensitive tissue, dipping and pressing into the center of his rod, teasing him mercilessly. The hunter’s hands flew up and grasped Alfred’s hair, nails digging into his scalp, shuddering with each new and unexpected move of Alfred’s tongue.

„Ahh, hmmh, yes, keep going,“ the hunter encouraged him between short moans, keeping his hands on Alfred’s head that started bobbing up and down, sending intense sparks of pleasure through his entire body.

Then, Alfred swallowed him in one sudden movement. The hunter nearly cried out when he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Alfred’s throat, and the man sucked and hummed, pressing the entire length of his tongue to the underside of his length, curling and prodding while his head kept moving, his soft lips clasped tight and rubbing restlessly against his flesh, milking him for all he was worth.

„Ahh, ahh-, oh gods-.“ The hunter could no longer contain his sighs when his cock got engulfed in the soft, hot cavern. The sensation was indescribable. He couldn’t remember the last time someone made him feel like this, made him thrash and moan in such ecstasy. Yet, as much as he loved the feeling, he knew he had to put a stop to it otherwise he’d come undone way to soon to his liking.

There was so much more he planned to do with Alfred... no, _to_ Alfred.

„S-stop. That’s enough.“ It took all more self-control than he imagined to say those words, and even more willpower to yank Alfred’s head away from his pulsing cock. Alfred released him with a soft ‚pop‘, a string of saliva connecting his reddened lips to the tip of the hunter‘s rod, stretching as he slowly pulled away. It was the most provocative and arousing thing the hunter ever laid his eyes on.

The hunter took a deep breath before he spoke, taking a few moments to calm his racing heartbeat. „Now, off with your clothes,“ he commanded, slowly standing up on his slightly wobbly feet. He watched as Alfred shuffled a few inches back on his knees before standing up as well, wasting no time in pulling his white tunic over his head.

 _Beautiful_.

With a quick step, the hunter closed the distance to firmly plant his hands on Alfred’s pectorals, running his fingers up and down the smooth skin and lightly grazing his nails over Alfred’s nipples. The poor man, who was already struggling with the ties on his pants, now hissed and shivered, his fingers fumbling helplessly in frenetic attempt to loosen the knot.

„I believe I told you to do something, didn’t I?“ Said the hunter, deviously twisting the sensitive buds of flesh between his fingers to emphasize his words.

„Yes master, I’m sorry!“ Alfred cried out, desperately trying to get his trembling fingers under control. The hunter smirked and pinched both of Alfred’s nipples, watching the now sweating man violently tug at the ties, clearly determined to tear them off rather than endure more of this torture.

Finally, a short snapping sound cut through the air as Alfred grabbed a fistful of the hopelessly tangled laces and ripped them off, letting his now loose pants fall to his ankles before kicking them away impatiently. The hunter smiled as he rubber the abused flesh, giving them one last pinch before finally giving Alfred a break.

He took a step back, taking in the sight of Alfred’s completely naked body. Alfred was, without a doubt, a big man. Maybe way a little too big in some places. The hunter gulped as his eyes trailed down, transfixed by the finely muscled body, almost unable to tear his gaze away from the hefty piece of flesh that now stood proud between the man’s legs.

„Lay on the bed. I want you on your back,“ the hunter said at last as he picked up the long piece of rope he left abandoned on the bed, roughly grabbing Alfred‘ by the skin on his nape and forcing his head to bent, then dragged him to the bed and pushed his body into the mattress and pillows. A harsh nudge to Alfred’s ribs made him turn over with a shaky whimper.

As soon as Alfred was on his back, the hunter immediately threw himself at him to straddle his hips, paying no mind to Alfred’s quiet moans as his raging erection got trapped under the hunter’s still clothed backside.

„Give me your hands,“ he ordered, grabbing one of the Alfred’s wrists before the man could even move. It was time to put the rope to good use.

The hunter took hold of Alfred’s other hand to bring both of his wrists together, wrapping the rope around them, not too tightly yet making sure the man wouldn’t be able to wiggle his hands free. He made a few loops around the center of Alfred’s now firmly bound hands, then leaned over Alfred‘s body as he forced the man to put his arms over his head, fastening the rope to one of the many metal bars at the head of the bed. Finishing his work with a couple of sturdy knots, the hunter settled himself back on Alfred’s hips and admired his handiwork.

Alfred experimentally tugged at the ropes and licked his dry lips, his excitement evident in the way his body writhed and squirmed under the hunter’s weight. The hunter trailed his hand over Alfred’s powerfully built stomach and their eyes met again, dark pools of amber staring at him, glazed with lust and anticipation.

„One more thing,“ said the hunter, more to himself than anything else, lifting his weight from Alfred and jumping off the bed to rummage through the contents of the nightstand. Immediately, he found what he needed – a long, black strip of cloth.

He knew Alfred was watching him the entire time – he could feel his eyes on him, observing his every move. Not for long though.

The hunter grabbed a small vial of what he assumed was some kind of oil before turning back to Alfred, this time taking a seat on top of his chest. Alfred exhaled sharply, his eyes widening just a tiniest bit as the flickered between the hunter’s face and the cloth in his hand.

„That’s right – take a good look,“ said the hunter, stretching the blindfold between his fingers, „it’s the last one you’re going to get tonight.“ With that, he wrapped the cloth around Alfred’s head, tying the ends behind his head, firmly securing it in place.

That being done, the hunter shuffled back on top of Alfred’s chest, pushing his backside down on the man’s crotch, teasingly wiggling his hips.

Now that he had Alfred where he wanted him and _how_ he wanted him, the real fun could finally begin.

„I’m going to fuck you now,“ the hunter said bluntly as he lifted his body and shifted back on Alfred’s groin and thighs, temporarily freeing one of his legs just to roughly grab it by the ankle and throwing it over his shoulder. „I hope you’re aware there’s nothing you can do about that.“

With that, the hunter opened the vial, testing its contents between his thumb and a forefinger before pouring a generous amount of the slippery liquid into his palm. He spread the oily substance over his cock, sighing lowly as an unexpected pleasure shot up his spine. The oil seemed to heighten his senses, making his flesh strangely sensitive, aching to be buried inside the man so delightfully spread before him. The hunter bit his lip, trying to overcome his impatience.

„Don’t bother fighting back or this is going to hurt,“ he said, letting a few more drops of oil fall into his palm and over his fingers. Alfred moaned and squirmed when the hunter’s fingers found his entrance, massaging and circling the tight muscle with the lightest of touch before dipping inside, slipping in and out of him, each time delving deeper, stretching him further.

The hunter took his time despite his cock getting painfully hard at this point. Carefully, he added another finger and curled them inside, watching as Alfred’s cock twitched, and the legs wrapped around him squeezed his slender frame in a death grip.

„Well look at you,“ the hunter chuckled, „aren’t you a beautiful, eager little slut?“ He didn’t wait for an answer as he immediately added a third finger and thrust them all inside, eliciting a wonderful, loud moan from Alfred’s lips. That was it. he just couldn’t wait any longer.

Removing his hand and wiping his fingers on one of the towels he brought earlier (sex was a messy business, after all), the hunter finally took his rock hard erection in his hand and positioned its tip towards Alfred’s hole. Slowly, he started to push in, resisting the urge to simply slam his cock deep into the impossibly tight heat.

„Oh fuck, yes.“ The hunter bit his lip and shifted his trembling hips as he continued to impale the man on his cock, feeling Alfred’s inner muscles clamp and squeeze around him so hard it drove his mind insane. Yet he remained calm, pushing himself in at a slow and steady pace until he was finally fully sheathed in his lover. He sighed and breathed heavily, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his forehead before dropping on Alfred’s abdomen.

Then, the hunter started to move; slowly at first, carefully observing Alfred’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort, then picking up on speed, moving his hips in short thrusts. Alfred’s moans filled his ears as he slammed his length into him over and over again, gripping his hips so tightly he was sure his nails will leave deep marks in Alfred’s skin.

At one point, the hunter let his right hand travel towards Alfred’s cock, taking it in a strong grip and giving it a few long strokes. He tortured the red and stiff organ for a few minutes, caressing and teasing it with his fingers, all the while pounding into Alfred relentlessly.

Without warning, the hunter started to pump Alfred’s cock with rapid and violent movement of his hand, squeezing the sensitive head between his curled fingers. He smiled when Alfred’s soft cries grew in pitch and his whole body tensed, signaling the man was about to come undone. That was when the hunter stopped moving.

„No!“ Alfred cried out, „no, master, I need to...“ His voice breaking into a long whine as the man thrashed about on the bed, his legs jerking and hips bucking uncontrollably. The hunter growled and gripped his hips more tightly, slamming into him violently and without mercy.

„You’re not the one giving orders here,“ the hunter reminded him sternly as he squeezed the base of Alfred’s cock and pushed down on his hips, denying him even the slightest of movements. He stretched his arm to grab Alfred’s hair with his free hand, pulling his head backwards and forcing the man to fully expose his neck.

The tender, painfully stretched skin of Alfred’s throat bobbed as the man gulped between heavy breaths, delicious and inviting, begging to be licked and bitten. And so the hunter gave into the temptation, the smell of sex and sweat driving his carnal instincts over the edge.

„Ahh, ahh... please!“

„Beg for it,“ the hunter hissed into Alfred‘s ear between sensual licks and harsh bites. „Show some respect, Church slut.“ Not paying any mind to Alfred’s pleas, he kept his hand wrapped around the pulsing flesh, his hold firm and perfectly still as he moved his hips in slow teasing circles.

Alfred arched his spine with a broken sob, his bound arms trembling and straining against the ropes. „Please,“ he whimpered, „please...“ His next words were lost in a myriad of moans when the hunter pulled out of him almost entirely only to slam his cock deep inside his hole in one powerful thrust, moans that soon changed into strangled cry when the hunter sunk his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, leaving deep marks in the otherwise unmarred skin.

„I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific.“ There was no mercy in the hunter’s voice as he withdrew his head and slowed his movements to give Alfred a few moments to collect himself before repeating the violent pistoning of his hips, pounding into him at brutal and punishing pace.

„Make me cum-ahh, master, please!“ Alfred cried out between his moans. „Move-ahh... move your hand... let me cum... please!“

The hunter licked his lips and purred, slowing down his merciless assault. „That’s my boy. But...“ Slowly, he released Alfred’s hips, loosening his grip on the man’s cock ever so slightly. „You won’t get what you want so easily. You are the one who needs to move. Put some work into it, you lazy whore.“ With that, he resumed his earlier pace, angling himself upwards to thrust his cock even deeper into Alfred’s twitching entrance.

The hunter didn’t need to told him twice. As soon as Alfred’s hips were free his entire body jolted up as far as the ropes let him, wildly bucking his hips, short breaths leaving his lungs with low, keening moans and furious gasps. He smiled devilishly, and slowly, sensually licked his lips, despite knowing Alfred wasn’t able to see any of it.

„How does it feel to have a Vileblood steal all of your dignity?“ He asked, a simple mockery serving only to drive the other man into frenzy. It worked surprisingly well. The bucking of Alfred’s hips couldn’t possibly get more desperate; large drops of sweat rolled down his forehead, disappearing in his already damp hairline. Quiet, barely audible chanting was now the only sound leaving the man’s lips between gulps of so much needed air.

‚ _Please, please please please, so close, please..._ ‘

Alfred’s pleading was a music to his ears, and the crushing, pulsing grip around his cock as he drove himself deeper and deeper into the tight entrance was making him mad with lust, the intense pleasure building up faster than he could handle. He was so close, his orgasm merely a breath away. For a moment the hunter felt like the time stopped for a few seconds, when suddenly all the air left his lungs along with a loud moan as he finally felt himself tip over the edge.

The hunter moaned into the crook of Alfred’s neck, biting into the delicate skin as his hips continued to move, pounding into the man with such a fervor the bed they lay on creaked dangerously, the noise of abused furniture blending with Alfred’s unending sobs and pleas.

„That’s right. Let yourself go,“ the hunter whispered into his ear, his tongue dipping into the shell of Alfred’s ear as he strengthened the grip of his hand, giving the shaft a few firm strokes.

He would’ve never thought watching Alfred cum while bound, squirming and helpless under him, would bring him so much satisfaction. Hot semen spurted between the hunter’s fingers, so much of it it seemed like it would never cease, staining both of their bodies and dripping on the rumpled sheets.

Alfred didn’t make a single sound while the orgasm stormed through his body. His mouth was opened silent scream and his back arched in such a way it threatened to snap as the hunter pumped his cock, squeezing and milking until the very last drop was spent.

Finally, after the last spasms died out, Alfred’s body fell down with a soft thud, a relieved sigh escaping his parted lips. The hunter smiled and kissed his rapidly rising and falling chest before lifting himself up and carefully pulling out, quietly observing the mess that remained of both Alfred and the crumpled, tarnished bed linen.

Sex was a messy business indeed. But it was _so_ worth it.

Oh gods, he was exhausted. But he couldn‘t just drop down on the bed (or better – on top of Alfred) and let his consciousness slip into oblivion. There was still work to be done; like taking care of his lover who was now laying sprawled on the mattress, his body completely slack, yet still slightly trembling from the strenuous ordeal and onslaught of bliss.

Running his fingers lovingly through Alfred’s drenched hair, the hunter smiled and got up to quickly fetch some water and a bunch of towels from the bathroom.

***

„Hey... you alright? Do you need something to drink?“

The hunter just finished cleaning both of them, carelessly dropping the now wet and thoroughly soiled rag on the floor next to the ropes he removed a while ago. He carefully massaged Alfred’s reddened wrists after taking the blindfold off of his eyes and stretched on the bed beside him. For a moment, he got worried if his performance, so to speak, wasn’t a an utter failure and disappointment. A feeling which, to his relief, didn’t last long.

Alfred sighed and turned over to face the hunter laying on the bed beside him, lips stretched in a lazy and very, very satisfied smile.

„That was amazing. _You_ were amazing. Thank you“

The hunter fought off the urge to hide his face in the sheets, not being used to be the object of praise. Instead he buried his head into the crook of Alfred’s neck, feeling more happy then he ever did in his life as he breathed in the glorious scent. „I... I have to thank you as well. I loved every second of it. Trust me.“ He was smiling widely against Alfred’s skin, quite sure the other man was able to feel it.

„I’m happy to hear that,“ said Alfred, his palm massaging the back of the hunter’s neck. Then, he sighed. „We should probably get up and clean this mess before it dries,“ he said after a while, stretching his legs and shifting his weight, grimacing when his bare skin briefly came into contact with something wet on the sheets.

„Mhmm,“ the hunter simply huffed lazily and wrapped his arms around Alfred more tightly.

Time flew by and neither of them moved.

„If there’s anything I can do for you next time, just say it.“ Said Alfred quietly after what felt like eternity.

The hunter’s eyes cracked open. Next time. He said _next time_.

Suddenly, he felt like jumping and screaming and kissing the living daylight out of Alfred. This wasn’t what he though it was, right? They didn’t live in a fairytale. The entire world around them was as unwelcoming and dreadful as it could get. And yet...

Maybe that was the reason he should accept and treasure this feeling.

„I’m sure... I’m sure I’ll think of something,“ he squawked shyly.

„Is there anything wrong?“ Asked Alfred, a hint of worry finding its way into his voice.

The hunter shook his head. „No, nothing’s wrong,“ he reassured Alfred, nose still buried deep in the warmth of his skin, „you’re just making me feel... things.“

„Oh.“ Alfred’s hand creeped under his chin and gently lifted his head, and soon the hunter found himself staring into brilliant golden yes. „ I hope the things you feel... are good?“

„Yes,“ the hunter whispered with a smile, giving Alfred a quick peck on the lips, „marvelously good. „ He took Alfred’s hand into his own and pressed it against his forehead as his head sunk into the soft pillow. „Now let’s go to sleep before I say something sappy and embarrassing,“ he mumbled with a drowsy smirk.

Alfred laughed quietly, his eyes shining with mirth. „As you wish. But you’re cleaning the sheets.“

Unintelligible, annoyed grumbling was the only answer he got.

***

There was no way they knew. Or was there?

He could’ve sworn the messengers were clapping more enthusiastically than usual when he approached the bath this time. _All_ of them were clapping. And to make it all worse, their otherwise eerie moans suddenly had a suggestive tone to them.

They couln’t know. He must’ve been imagining things.

„Auuuuuugh!“ Their collective groaning echoed through the entire Dream.

„Shut up!“ The hunter whispered in annoyance, his face getting hot behind his mask. Buying a batch of antidotes shouldn’t be making him this bothered!

Yet, he had a dreadful feeling this is going to be a thing forever now.

At least the Doll remained as stoic as ever. The hunter thanked her quietly as he let his arm fall to his side after letting her channel the blood echoes he gathered, giving her a small bow.

„Farewell, Good hunter,“ said the Doll as the hunter turned away from her, stronger and invigorated, ready to face the horrors of beast-infested Yharnam. „May you find your worth in the waking world.“

The hunter kneeled before the gravestone with his arm outstretched, and smiled.

Oh, he knew very well the worth he had found in the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I'm so sorry this one took so long peeps, real life kinda caught up with me and as a result writing this took me much longer than I planned.
> 
> Oh well, it's finished now, so enjoy! :3 And please, let me know if you spot any mistakes, there's probably plenty as I'm still learning new stuff about English each day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes (or also if you enjoyed my fic, you have no idea how encouraging that is, it literally makes my day)!
> 
> Also, thank you all for being so amazing and supportive even though I'm such a clumsy and slow writer, I love you guys!! XO


End file.
